Una pascua alocada
by Hinata-kun 01
Summary: Se acerca pascua y la directora hara unos juegos, pero nadie espera lo que pasara...
1. Chapter 1

"Juegos de pascuas"

A la loca de la directora, no le basto con el desastre de la carrera de orientación que ahora nos enviara de vuelta al bosque pero esta vez, es por pascua y nadie se espera lo que pasara…

.

.

.

.

.

Si quieres participar esta es tu oportunidad n.n solo tienes que llenar esta ficha y seguir la reglas luego será sorteado el ganador, apurate solo tienes hasta el 1 de Abril y no olvides decirle a las otras sucrettes que conozcas ;)

NOMBRE Y APELLIDO: (obviamente de tu sucrette)

CARÁCTER: (manipuladora, dulce, bipolar…Lo que quieras n.n)

CHICO QUE LE GUSTA: (Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysandro, Kentin, Armin… Tambien si quieres puedes elegir más de 2 así tienes más chances de quedar o también elegir a Dake, Alexy, Jade, Dajan hasta Dimitri… Mientras que no sea Leigh todo está bien, así Rosa no se enoja)

ASPECTO: (color de cabello, de ojos y si quieres alguna cicatriz, lunar o mancha de nacimiento que la identifique…)

Las reglas son las próximas:

1_No tendré preferencia con nadie (ni siquiera a mis amigas como en otros ficks)

2_Tienen que tener cuenta de fanfiction, porque sino no podre comunicarme con ustedes (aunque es valida la de cdm pero, deben en la ficha poner su nombre de avatar)

3- Decidiré todo mediante un sorteo que hare, las participantes se diran en el primer cap del fick (aunque les enviare un mensaje diciéndoles si ganaron o no, solo para no decilucionarlas)

Tambien estén atentas porque pondré un chica mala y una buena para cada chico asi que si prefieren ser alguna de las 2 pero, si las 2 chicas para tal chico quisieran ser buenas decidiré en otro sorteo quien terminara siendo cual…

ACUERDENSEN HASTA EL 1 DE ABRIL (inclusive) Y SI LES GUSTA RECOMIENDEN A LAS DEMAS SUCRETTES QUE CONOSCAN Y DIGANLES QUE PARTICIPEN

BYE!


	2. La idea de la directora

Okey, sé que dije que era hasta el 1 de abril, pero al ver tanto entusiasmo en las fichas me emocione y bueno quise elegirlas ya! N.n bueno gracias a todas las chicas que mandaron su ficha para participar n.n y las ganadoras son… (Sonido de tambores)

Para Castiel:** AzakuryMarcury ****y su sucrette Ariiachi Blue **

**P**ara el hermoso Gamer armin: **Fatima Hitsugaya****y su sucrette Samantha Suzuki**

**Para Lysandro: ****kairi-sr ****y su sucrette Yuna Valentine**

**Para Nathaniel: ****natashalove ****y su sucrette **Natasha Harkinian.

Para Kentin: **darkangeloflove123 ****y su sucrette Ángel Kiryuu.**

**Bueno a las otras chicas que participaron de verdad lo siento por no haber quedado pero, fue por una rifa que hice con mi hermano y salió así ósea que Gracias por participar, para la próxima será n.n espero que no se enojen…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El amor en el aire, las maripositas en el estómago todo eso simplemente da… ganas de vomitar, lo sé no te esperabas eso, pero para mí simplemente me da asco en especial un instituto donde el amor corre en el aire, es básicamente un cuento de hadas con chicas como princesas y chicos tan lindos como príncipes… y te preguntaras ¿Quién soy yo? Por qué digo todo esto? La respuesta es fácil, mi nombre es Sora, soy una bruja la cual se está encargando de hacerles una buena fiesta de Pascua a los chicos del "Sweet amoris"**

**Era un cálido día de otoño, la directora de ese instituto llamo a todos los chicos y chicas del instituto a una junta…**

**Bienvenidos alumnos del "Sweet amoris" –Dijo la vieja directora en un intento de cordialidad- tengo un anuncio que hacerles… Vamos a ir a un campamento por pascuas, como en la carrera de orientación, tendrán que llevar pareja…-Simplemente predecible (N/A: mientras que sea el normal pov entre los - - aparecerá lo que Sora piense n.n lo digo para no prestar a confusiones)-**

**POV Ariiachi:**

**La directora había anunciado sobre el campamento, que chico me invitara?, la curiosidad me carcome…**

**Espere a que amiga de ojos avellana Ángel salga del aula y me tire encima de ella a abrasarla, era mi mejor amiga, ella solo se quedó inmóvil…**

**Arii… -Dijo ella dulcemente –**

**Si? –Pregunte con el mismo tono de voz que ella-**

**Me dejas sin aire… -La solté rápidamente y me quede quieta al divisar al pelirrojo que me volvía loca, Castiel se acercaba, vamos Arii vuelve a la realidad-**

**Hola Tabla… -Dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a Ángel- Hola Ariiachi…-Estaba sonriendo?-**

**Bueno, yo me retiro…-Dijo Ángel guiñándome un ojo-**

**Hola Cast…-Dije dulcemente-**

**Ariiachi…-Dijo el pasando su brazo por mi cuello- Vendrás conmigo al campamento…-Lo mire de reojo era una pregunta?-**

**Es una broma? –No podía ser Castiel, él no me invitaría a mí-**

**Te aviso que no fue una pregunta, tus iras conmigo…-Luego de decir esto se fue-**

**Iria al campamento con Castiel…**

**ANGEL POV:**

**Deje a los "tortolos" solos, mi amiga podría manejar eso, ella es una linda chica… aunque es un poco imperativa…**

**Desde lejos divise al chico que amo, Kentin él es mi mejor amigo, yo antes abusaba de el inconscientemente, aunque luego me di cuenta de lo que hacía y lo comencé a defender, solo él sabe mi pasado y por suerte lo guarda en secreto ya que ahora soy algo así como la defensora de los débiles…**

**Hola kentin…-Dije al llegar al lado suyo-**

**Hola Angel –Dijo el con una sonrisa-**

**Que haces? –Pregunte curiosa, no, no no yo no soy así, maldita Arii que me contagia-**

**Nada, solo pensaba en cosas…-Dijo el con un aire de melancolía-**

**Y se puede saber en qué? –Arii odio que me contagies-**

**En cuando me defendías en el otro instituto…-Dijo el dedicándome una sonrisa-**

**Pero también te hice daño…-Dije un poco triste-**

**Pero te diste cuenta de lo que hacías y lo dejaste…-Dijo tratando de animarme- y comenzaste a proteger a todos…**

**Si, y si alguien te vuelve a hacer daño, lo pagara…-Dije con una chispa vengativa en mis ojos, el solo soltó una risita-**

**Eres linda cuando te pones así…-Dijo un poco sonrojado- ¿te gustaría ir al campamento conmigo? Claro que si no tienes otra parej…**

**Si…-Dije interrumpiéndolo- me encantaría…**

**Yuna pov:**

**Luego de lo que dijo la directora, me quede acomodando mis cosas, se habían ido todos, menos Lysandro…**

**Que haces aquí? –Pregunte seria como siempre-**

**La esperaba, bella dama…-Dijo el tan lindo como siempre-**

**Y por qué me esperas?...-Dije con la seriedad de siempre-**

**Por qué quería preguntarle algo… -Dijo un poco sonrojado-**

**Eh? –Fue lo único que llegue a decir, él se acercó a mí –**

**Le gustaría ir al campamento conmigo? –No pude evitar sonrojarme y le sonreí… espera ¿yo? Sonreírle a alguien?-**

**Cla- claro Lys…-Dije todavía con la estúpida sonrisa en mi cara, él se acercó me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue-**

**Samantha Pov:**

**Estaba con Natasha esperando a las demás chicas, pues hoy iríamos a mi casa a ver una peli, de pronto llego Nathaniel y se llevó a Natasha, las 3 de que esperaba hace un rato llegaron con sonrisas en sus rostros… Lo que más me alarmo fue ver a Yuna con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella nunca sonreía…**

**Yuna!, que te paso?, estas enferma? Por qué sonríes?...-Pregunte alarmada- Angel tu eres la futura doctora has algo! **

**Tranquila…-Dijo Yuna al salir de su trance, esta vez estaba seria como siempre- Lys me invito al campamento por eso sonreía…**

**Y a mí Castiel –Dijo Arii- **

**A mi Kentin –Esta vez fue Ángel-**

**Y yo con quien iré? –Dije haciendo puchero-**

**Yo pienso que tendrías que ir con Armin…-Dijo Ángel guiñando un ojo a Arii-**

**Y por qué iría con armin? –Pregunte con inocencia-**

**Mira…-Dijo Yuna- como explicártelo…**

**Porque el te gusta! –Dijo Arii-**

**Etto no creo, a no ser, él dijo algo de que guste de mí? –Dije un poquito apenada-**

**Aww que tierna –Dijo Angel jalando mis mejillas-**

**Hola chicas…-Dijo oportuno Alexy- que hacen?**

**Decíamos que a Samantha le gusta tu gemelito…-Dijo Ángel todavía tirando de mis mejillas-**

**Aww que tierna…-Dijo Alexy y esta vez él fue el que tiro de sus mejillas- Perfecto… ven –Tomo mi mano y me arrastro de ese lugar…-**

**Luego de unos minutos llegamos a la azotea donde un cómodo Armin jugaba a su consola…**

**Hermanito…-Dijo Alexy robándole la consola ágilmente a Armin- aquí tu mujer soñada bueno adiós! –Rápidamente salió de Ahí y nos dejó solos-**

**Mu-mujer soñada? –Dije luego de unos minutos para romper el silencio-**

**A si eso… -Dijo el sonrojado- Si lo hago rápido me dara de vuelta la consola…**

**A que te refieres?...-Dije inocente-**

**Quieres ir al campamento conmigo? –Dijo dulcemente, asentí con mi cabeza y luego de un rato alexy le devolvió su consola y yo me quede observando como jugaba-**

**Natasha Pov:**

**Te gustaría ir al campamento conmigo? –Pregunto el dulcemente-**

**La respuesta es obvia no crees? –Dije ironica-**

**Claro mi amor, solo quería estar seguro…-Respondio Nathaniel a su novia Natasha, ellos eran novios en secreto desde hace un mes pero nadie repito nadie lo sabía, era su secreto-**

**Normal Pov:**

**Excelente las mejores 5 parejitas del Sweet amoris irían al campamento, lo cual da el primer paso para mi plan, la pasaran como nunca en su vida jaja la primera chica:**

**Nombre:Ariachii (Pero le gusta que le digan Ari)**

**Apellido:Blue**

**Caracter:Es algo curiosa, demasiado hiperactiva y tambien dulce**

**Aspecto:Cabello castaño hasta la cintura, sus ojos son verdes y tiene tres lunares pequeños debajo de su parpado inferior derecho…**

**La segunda chica:**

**Nombre: Samantha Suzuki Caracter: Es distraida e inocente para notar algunas cosas, como cando le gusta a un chico, es muy alegre, molesta a las personas cuando la molestan, pero es timida cuando esta con la persona que le gusta Aspecto: Piel clara, ojos grandes color violetas, cabello negro largo hasta la cintura**

**La tercera: **

**Nombre y apellido: Yuna Valentine**

**Carácter: amable, sería y un poco inocente. Sólo sonríe a la personas que de importa de verdad.**

**Aspecto : ojos color carmesí, pelo rubio hasta la cintura, suele usa vestidos de lolita, en su brazos izquierdo tiene una pequeña cicatriz.**

**La cuarta:**

**Nombre: Ángel Kiryuu **

**Aspecto: mide 1.64m., tiene el cabello abajo de los hombros, quebrado, casi negro, sus ojos son medianos, entre miel y chocolate, una de sus amigas dice que son avellana, y su piel es blanca pero sin exagerar. Es de complexión delgada, no tiene mucho busto, pero si pompis X'D, tiene la marca de una mariposa negra en la mejilla y un piercing dorado en el ombligo, además de tres perforaciones extras en el oído derecho(las cuales significan las cosas a las que teme), una de un ave atravesada por una flecha(perder su libertad), una calavera(el fin), y un corazón(que significa el amor, lo que para ella es un tipo de cadena), en cuanto a su forma de vestir le encanta usar negro y azul y en ocasiones morado o rojo, odia el rosa. Suele usar pantalones de mezclilla, con camisetas cómodas, o shorts y faldas demasiado cortasy blusas de hermosos y llamativos estampados,ama sus botas estilo Dark que tienen una enorme calavera de pedreria, le desagradan sobremanera las bermudas y las faldas largas(los vestidos de coctel no se incluyen)**

**Edad: 15 años**

**Carácter: amable con todos cuando los conoce por primera vez, sobreprotege a sus seres queridos como si fuese su madre (por lo que ha dejado como 30 hijos adoptivos regados por el mundo XD), siempre protege a los más indefensos, ya que cuando era pequeña era más alta que el promedio le hacia bulling a los pequeños, por lo que desde que tiene 8 años ha tratado de reivindicarse. Es demasiado cruel con quienes la dañan a ella o a los que ama, demasiado vengativa, usara todo lo que conozca sobre ti para hundirte, aunque no de golpe sino gradualmente, bueno solo si le has hecho algo. Atenta y sabe comportarse en público, odia a quien maltrata a los animales, sus favoritos son el lobo y la mariposa. Demasiado bromista y muy malpensada, fruto de convivir solo con chicos cuando recién empezó la adolescencia. Ama el anime y el idioma japonés, sueña con estudiar una carrera de medicina en Hokkaido, pero su promedio no la ayuda mucho.**

**Y la ultima de mis "victimas"**

**nombre: Natasha Harkinian.**

**carácter: tierna y muy inteligente le encanta ayudar a los demás**

**aspecto: cabello castaño claro, ojos azul cielo mide 1.65 , es muy bonita aunque le de pena admitirlo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okeyyy les aviso que las fichas de Sora, son las que me mandaron las participantes n.n pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado n.n **

**BYE**

**BYE**


	3. hay que separarlos!

**Excelente las mejores 5 parejitas del Sweet amoris irían al campamento, lo cual da el primer paso para mi plan, la pasaran como nunca en su vida jaja**

**Hakerenit –Grite de repente –**

**Una chica de color de cabello azulino y ojos rubís apareció de repente, se la veía tranquila y venia jugando con el anillo de alas…**

**Por qué me llamas? –Pregunto la chica, esta vez ella jugaba con el arete de dragón que recorre su oído-**

**Espera, tienen que estar los 2 aquí… Viktor! –El chico de cabellos negros apareció rápidamente y se situó enfrente de la pantalla-**

**Chicos… -Dije suavemente- ellos son nuestras próximas victimas… -Reí al llamarlos así- hay que poner a prueba su amor…**

**Y como haremos esta ves? –Pregunto Viktor tranquilo-**

**Como siempre, ya están inscriptos en el instituto, trataran de ver si ellos son capaces de dejar al amor de su vida por alguno de ustedes…-Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como amaba este plan- **

A la mañana siguiente:

Viktor aquí es…-Dijo Hakerenit tratando de sacar de su mundo al chico-

Oh que lugar grande, ¿sabes quiénes son los que tenemos que buscar?

Claro…-Dijo ella sacando una lista de su bolsillo- a ver

1-Castiel…

2-Nathaniel…

3-Lysandro…

4-Armin…

5-Kentin…

Esos son los que tengo que buscar…-Termino de decir la chica, el solo miro su lista-

Yo tengo que encontrar a 5 chicas con nombres raros, nada fuera de lo normal, bueno adiós, voy a buscar a la primera… -el chico se fue caminando por un lado y la chica se fue por el otro-

Hakerenit POV:

Todos los chicos me miran con cara rara aquí, y las chicas con una cara que reconozco a distancia, cara de odio… Humm como la amo…

Llegue a la sala de delegados, según la bruja aquí se encontrara el tal Nathaniel…

Hola?...-Dije con voz dulce, hacerse la buenita ayuda mucho en el hecho de si se trata de niños bien-

Hola soy Nathaniel, tu eres la nueva no?...-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa falsa en su cara-

SI…-Dije todavía con tono dulce y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, eso nunca fallaba-

Aquí está tu horario, síguelo y todo estará bien…-Mire la hoja con una cara extraña- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto el tal Nathaniel, se había percatado de la cara, cae como mosca –

No sé dónde se encuentran las aulas…-Dije algo triste-

Si quieres te acompaño…-Esta vez su sonrisa era real jeje perfecto-

Salimos de la sala, me percaté de que una chica nos miraba atentamente, me percaté de que se trataba de la tal Natasha al ver el lunar en forma de luna menguante de su brazo y sus ojos azules, es hora de mi jugada…

Sabes que Nath, eres muy divertido…-Dije con una sonrisa, la chica se notaba un poco triste al ver que el también sonrió-

Tú también…-Dijo el chico- Bueno aquí es…

Oh muchas gracias…-Dije, al entrar al aula "accidentalmente" tropecé, el chico me tomo en sus brazos para que no callera, al hacerlo lo bese… la chica ya se había ido, humm pobrecita, Ja! Si claro-

Oh lo siento…-Dije "apenada", el chico solo ayudo a levantarme- eres lindo…-Remate con eso, creo que el chico no se percató de la presencia de Natasha-

Lo siento…-Dijo el un poco Azul?- Pero a mí ya me gusta alguien y no podría traicionarla…-Dijo el rubio, yo bese su mejilla y me fui-

Llegue al patio, ahora mi segunda presa era Castiel… Pero antes tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Sora:

Sora, Paso 1 completo Nathaniel ya no está en juego, solo falta que Viktor lo haga con Natasha y ellos ya estarán listos

Enviar…

Mi segunda presa estaba en el patio, con su perro…

Hola…-Dije esta vez un poco más ruda-

Hola…-Dijo el pelirrojo, me senté a su lado y comencé a acariciar a su perro-

Es lindo… -Dije jugando con él, de veras el perro era lindo-

No tanto como su dueño…-Dijo con aires de superioridad-

Es verdad…-Dije acercándome todavía más a él, luego de unos segundos me percaté de que Ariachii estaba ahí-

Humm, lo siento mocosa pero ya tengo a una tabla en mi vida…-Dijo el algo serio-

Primero no soy una tabla tú mismo te puedes fijar, y segundo no me interesa que tengas novia, te terminaras enamorando de mi tarde o temprano…-Respondí con aires de superioridad -

Ja! Quisiera ver eso…-Dijo el con una sonrisa-

Tú lo pediste…-Lo bese, cuando me aleje de el vi que la tal Ariachii estaba frente a nosotros, le dio una fuerte cachetada a Castiel, yo solo rei-

Pobrecito… bahh no me interesa, parece que tu tabla ya no te quiere –me fui riendo de ahí, era tan divertido, me pude percatar de que Castiel corrió tras la chica pero Viktor fue rápido y ya la estaba consolando-

Tome mi celular para enviarle otro mensaje a Sora para decirle de mi progreo y vi un mensaje de Viktor en el:

Hakerenit:

Se buena y ayúdame, envíale una carta a Nath, de Natasha para que valla al Gimnasio, yo haré lo que sigue n.n

Claro que sí! –Fue o que le respondí, tome un papel de mi libreta y escribí una nota-

Querido Nath:

Te espero en el Gimnasio, te quiero decir algo, te ama

Natasha

Lleve esa nota a la sala de delegados, y pude ver que al leerla a Nath le salían chispitas de los ojos, lástima que ya no estarán más jaja!

Viktor Pov:

Vi a Hakerenit besar a Castiel, no pude dejar de sentir una opresión en el pecho, no sé qué será…

Vi a la pequeña de Ariachii correr con lágrimas en sus ojos, era el momento perfecto, aunque también tenía que ser rápido ya que Castiel la perseguía…

Vi todo…-Le dije a la chica que seguía llorando-

Quién eres? –Pregunto ella-

El novio de la chica que beso al tuyo -mentí-

Entonces a ti también te debe doler…-Dijo ella-

Claro que si…-Dije tratando de tranquilizarla- Aunque no malgasto mis lágrimas en ella como tú en él, ninguno se lo merece…-La chica me miro a los ojos- Además eres una chica muy linda para andar llorando…-La chica se acercó y me abrazo, pude sentir la presencia de alguien más en la sala, era Castiel el que me miraba con odio y se fue antes de que pudiera besarla, con un abrazo basto-

Me limite en tranquilizar a la chica, luego me fui, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Hakerenit, sentí a alguien llorar en el gimnasio, era la tal Natasha…

Quién eres?...-Pregunto ella fríamente-

Soy Viktor, lo siento si te interrumpí pero vine porque mi novia acaba de besar a un chico rubio... –La chica solo me miro y se acercó-

Era tu novia? –Pregunto la chica seria, se acercó a mí y me abrazo, ¿Qué le pasa a las chicas con los abrazos? Lo cierto es que funcionan porque el rubio también lo vio jeje, me acerque a su rostro y la bese, no me iba a quedar con las ganas-

Al separarnos la chica me miro sorprendida, me pego una cahetada y se fue…

Me limite a hacer solo una llamada, tenia que seguir con mi trabajo..

*LLamada*

Hola Sora?

Si, que quieres Viktor?

Tacha a Ariachii y Natasha de tu lista, no creo que sus novios las quieran volver a ver…

Excelente sigue asi!

*Fin llamada*

.

.

.

Okey chicas hasta aquí, lo siento si sus sucrettes no actuarían asi, pero hay que ponerle dramatismo a la historia n.n

Nos vemos luego!

Review?


	4. Hay que seprarlos! 2

**Holas! Me extrañaron? Bueno recién hoy tuve la imaginación como para seguirlo n.n y bueno, espero que les guste y que no me abucheen por haberl s echo esperar n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Chinomiko y Beemoov y las sucrettes a sus respectivas dueñas, ellas solo me las prestan n.n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ángel estaba con Kentin disfrutando de un lindo día soleado, cuando vio a su amiga Natasha salir corriendo, luego de unos segundos vio a Nathaniel ir también, desde allí se vio la cara que puso el chico al llegar…**

**Lo siento Kentin, tengo que ver algo…-Dijo dulcemente y camino hacia el Gimnasio, cuando llego Nathaniel salía enojado de aquel lugar…**

**Natasha, pasa algo? –Pregunte mientras un peli-negro se iba-**

**N-nathaniel…-Dijo ella tocando sus labios-**

**Que ocurre con Nathaniel? –Ella comenzó a llorar-**

**E-el ya no me quiere! –Comenzó a llorar mucho más fuerte, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla-**

**Pero… El recién se fue de aquí…-Cuando dije esto, ella se exalto-**

**V-vio que Vi-viktor me beso? –Pregunto zarandeándome-**

**N-no lo sé…-dije confundida, la chica tomo su bolso y salió como un relámpago-**

**¿Qué haría yo si Kentin llegara a hacer eso? –Pensé en voz alta, alguien soltó una risita-**

**Si yo hago qué? –Pregunto el castaño, que recién entraba al gimnasio-**

**Larga historia…-Suspire- Nathaniel baso a la nueva, Natasha lo vio, se puso celosa y un chica la beso…**

**Tranquila –Dijo él y me abrazo- tú crees que te cambiaria tan fácil?... Sería un idiota si lo hiciera, además no crees que si no te quisiera no te hubiera seguido hasta aquí?...**

**Tienes razón…-Dije besándolo en la mejilla- y tranquilo que yo tampoco te cambiaria (N/A: A estos 2 no los voy a separar, Kentin paso demasiado para quedarse con sucrette, creo que no la cambiaria n.n)**

**Yuna POV:**

**Arii y Natasha están un poco raras, pase cerca de ellas y me ignoraron…**

**De pronto, me encontré con Ángel…**

**Hola Angel! –Dije, por su cara, parecía algo angustiada-**

**¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte inocentemente-**

**Nada, solo que Natasha está mal y por como vi a Arii y a Castiel, ellos también… -Parecía pensativa-**

**Humm, y si les preguntara que paso, no pueden estar mal ahora, tenemos que ir al campamento mañana…-Dije seria –**

**Tienes razón, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo así, ellos se quieren pronto lo superaran…-Ella revolvió mis cabellos y se fue, yo seguí caminando y algo me arruino el día-**

**Hakerenit POV:**

**Lo admito, el albino era lindo, pero fue difícil hacer que caiga en mis brazos, y no dejaba que me acercara ni 2 centímetro lo cual evitaba que por lo menos le robara un abrazo…**

**Es de mala educación andar siguiendo a las personas…-Dijo mientras escribía en su libreta- (N/A: ohhh Stalker! Okno ._. No sé qué más decir xD)**

**Vamos Lys…-Dije con una sonrisa- ¿no quieres ir a algún lado? **

**No, gracias…-Dijo el indiferente-**

**A ver heterocromo…-Dije ya harta- Mira, creo que eres lindo y estoy haciendo lo posible para que me hagas caso…-Él se quedó mirándome tranquilo- Mira, ahora tú me acompañaras hasta afuera, me hablaras de t y yo de mí y así sabrás si yo te gusto ¿OK? **

**Lo siento…-Dijo algo enojado- Pero tú no me gustas, ni me gustaras, yo ya tengo a mi musa y no me interesas…-El trato de irse, pero "accidentalmente" tropecé y caí encima de él, ese era el momento… Lo bese-**

**Q-que haces? –Pregunto el, luego de resistirse- **

**Mi trabajo…-Sonreí y me levante, acto seguido Salí de ahí, corriendo con un pequeño golpe a la novia del susodicho…-**

**Lysandro POV:**

**Esa chica me había besado, y lo peor es que mi bella musa de cabello color oro lo había visto, era difícil que ella sonriera pero a mí, sin embargo siempre me sonreía pero ahora su mirada demostraba odio…**

**Yuna…-Dije suavemente, luego de levantarme-**

**Cállate! –Grito ella, esa mirada dulce se había desvanecido-**

**T-te puedo explicar…-Dije tratando de remediarlo, ella trato de irse y la tome del brazo-**

**Suéltame…-Dijo ella cabizbaja- Lysandro, ya lo eh visto todo, déjame en paz y vete con ella…-Se soltó y se fue, no debía seguirla, mañana tendría tiempo como para aclarar esto-**

**Hakerenit POV:**

"**Llamada a Sora"**

**Qu quieres niña?-Dijo Sora algo malhumorada-**

**Lysandro ya está, me falta el militar y el gamer, pero hay problemas con ellos…-Dije algo frustrada-**

**Que problemas? Dijo sora (N/A: La cual estaba en el digimundo… Okno demasiado Digimon por hoy n.n)-**

**El militar siempre esta con la chica, no se separan…-Sora echo un suspiro-**

**Okey, déjalos ellos ya me han demostrado que se aman, lo eh visto en la bola de cristal, además… Los padres del chico ya pasaron por esto…**

**Oki…-Dije animada- Y que hago con el gamer?... Es imposible acercarse, es un antisocial, cada vez que le hablo me dice cosas raras como: "No estorbes tengo que ganarle al equipo rocket" o "Vamos! Pude llegar al castillo donde Peach no esta"**

**Tendrías que haber aprendido o haberte llevado un diccionario de idioma gamer pequeña…-Dijo Sora algo frustrada-**

"**Fin llamada"**

**Humm mañana tratare de separar a los gamers, hoy ya estoy cansada…-Le enviare un mensaje a Viktor-**

**Viktor: Vamos a casa, ya estoy cansada… Estoy en el patio apresúrate…**

**Viktor POV:**

**Saben lo difícil que es besar a alguien amando a otra persona, todas las chicas que conocí hoy estaban realmente enamoradas de estos chicos, pero a Sora se le ocurre esto del ritual, Ariii golpeo a Hakerenit y a Castiel por besarse, Natasha simplemente lloro hasta que me golpeo y bueno, las otras chicas son difíciles… Yuna es demasiado seria y no me dejo ni hablarle, la tal Ángel estuvo todo el día con el militar que me miraba como si fuera capaz de aniquilarme si me acercara al menos un poco a su noviecita y por último la tal Samantha estuvo todo el día hablándome de que no sabía que sentía por el gamer, y era demasiado kawaii como para robarle un beso…**

**De pronto me llego un mensaje de Hakerenit, ya se quería ir fui hacia donde ella estaba y caminamos hasta la casa temporal que teníamos cerca del insti…**

**Al día siguiente…**

**Samantha POV:**

**Hoy es el día en el que iremos al campamento, estaba feliz pues iría con Armin. Ayer trate de contactar a mis amigas, pero ninguna de ellas además de Angel me hablaron, siempre me dan consejos de cómo hablarle a Armin, pero ayer todas estaban mal y no quise meter el dedo en la llaga… Luego Armin me hablo, me pregunto si no quería ir a jugar algún videojuego a su casa, acepte un poco apenada pues digámoslo en idioma gamer soy muy noob para videojuegos, aunque Armin se empeña en enseñarme, no soy buena para eso…**

**Bueno, hoy iríamos al campamento, y Rosa se había encargado de hacernos un traje especial a cada chica, el mío era de color (…No sé cuál es tu color favorito Fatima-Hitsugaya ósea que cada una lo rellena con el color que le guste ;) )**

**Tome mi ropa de gimnasio y me la puse, y Salí pronto hacia el instituto…**

**Al llegar todos mis amigos estaban de mal humor, menos Alexy y Rosa que iban juntos, Armin que obviamente iba conmigo y Ángel y kentin, que nunca se separaban…**

**Las chicas estaban hermosas con sus trajes de gimnasia: Ángel llevaba uno de color Negro con mezcla de azul, Natasha llevaba uno color (…), Arii uno de color (…) y por ultimo Yuna que llevaba otro de color (…) (N/A: Chicas lo mismo que a Fátima, como no sabía sus colores lo hice así, en cambio a Ángel s se lo puse ya que la chica que es dueña de tal sucrette envió una ficha muuuuy extensa n.n)**

**Luego de unos minutos hablando, el profesor Farres indico que entráramos al bus…**

**Pronto llegaríamos a un hermoso lugar… o no?**


	5. AVISO!

Okey esto es importante… Lo siento a todas las que son parte de este fick pero… lo dejare por manera indefinida, hay varios motivos:

No tengo mucho tiempo para seguirlo, al contrario de mis otros ficks este lo voy haciendo a medida que se me ocurre, los otros ya los tengo terminados y los voy subiendo en cuanto pueda

Mi imaginación no ayuda, tengo un bloqueo artístico…

Pero les prometo tratar de subirlo cuando esto se haya superado u.u además de varios problemas que tengo…

No me odien

Ojala estén bien (Al contrario que yo) y bueno adiós

HINATA-KUN 01


End file.
